dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Meggan
Meggan Gallery Real Name: Meggan Braddock (nee Puceanu) Current Alias: Gloriana Aliases: Meggan; Goblin Princess; Tapestry; White Rabbit Identity: Secret Alignment: Good Affiliation: Excalibur Relatives: (Husband) Brian Braddock; (Sister In Law) Elisabeth Braddock; (Brother In Law) Jaime Braddock. Her friends include Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat), Rachel Summers (Phoenix III), and Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler). Universe: Varies Base Of Operations: Londan, England Gender: Female Age: Unknown Height: 5'8'' Weight: 125 lbs Eyes: Green/Blue Hair: Blond Unusual Features: Pointed Elongated ears; hair purple as Goblin Princess; eyes white with no pupils in her true form Citizenship: United Kingdom Marital Status: Married Occupation: Queen of Otherworld, adventurer. Education: No formal schooling; self-taught from watching television. Origin: Mutant. Magic. Place of Birth: Fenborough Station, Great Britain. Creators: Alan Moore, Alan Davis, Edited by Kara*Zone Summary She was born near what legend claims to be the site of an ancient British fortress that was a place of dark sorcery. It was in part because of this legend that her parents, who were gypsies, believed her to be a demon when she was born. As an infant she was covered with fur and resembled an animal. In actuality, she is an elemental creature with the power to alter her shape, and she had taken this fur-covered form instinctively as a response to the bitterly cold weather at the time she was born. Unaware of her shape-changing powers, she retained her furry form as she grew into adolescence and regarded herself as a freak. The people she lived with spread tales of her, each more fanciful than the last, and with each embellishment she adapted to fit their story. This is how she came to have antennae, fur, and wings. Later she was kidnapped by a mysterious group who wanted to exploit her gifts. She was eventually saved by Captain Britain, and went to live with him and his sister, Betsy, at their ancestral home, Braddock Manor. The time finally came when she realized she could alter her physical appearance, she assumed the form she normally use today, that of a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair. After making this transformation, her relationship with Captain Britain changed considerably, for they soon became lovers. However, being a shape shifter she always wondered what her true form was. She eventually met a creature called a Neuri, who showed her her true form. Like Captain Britain, she is a founding member of Excalibur, a team of superhuman champions based in the United Kingdom. However, after the X-Men returned safe and sound they eventually disbanded and Brian and she finally got married. After their honeymoon they returned to Braddock Manor and she assisted Brian with some of his experiments. It was wonderful! But it didn't last long. While working with the Black Knight, and a surprise visit by Brian's sister, a group of warpies attacked them. Turns out Roma had gone nuts and was killing of the Captain Britain Corps. Brian, Meggan, Betsy, and the Black Knight went to Otherworld to find out what was going on. Well, not to give the story away, in the end Roma stepped down and appointed Brian her successor, so now they live in Otherworld, as King and Queen. Alternate Victorian Era Meggan is the daughter of gypsy's. As a young child, Meggan was thought to be a wolf girl. However, she had simply grown fur because she was cold. As rumors escalated amongst the other travelers as to the monstrous child in William's caravan, Meggan subconsciously began to manifest the attributes they speculated she had, such as fangs and batwings. Because of this, her parents kept her isolated, allowed to venture out only at night, with only stories during the day as a link to the outside world. It wasn't before long that the other travelers ran her into exile, forcing her to live alone. Thankfully she was kept face but her powers and lived in an abandoned home in the woods. It was there she grew into adolescence letting her imagination sore with the feeling she had from the area around her. She often walked into the woods to speak to the trees, who kept her company. It wasn't before long that Travelers and Hunters came into the woods hunting for game only to her as a freak of nature, calling her a beastly witch. She frightened them just as they frightened her and once again stories spread along with fear. It wasn't before long the hunters decided to ban together to kill the beast in the woods, as the reward was large for her head. She ran from them as fast as she could, but could not outrun the arrows ans one struck her down. The man was about to slay her when he suddenly felt pity form the poor creature. Instead he took her to his manor and cared for her wounds. It was in that time that he realized she was changing in appearance, every night she was begging to look more and more beautiful, and soon she looked completely human. He fell in love with her and asked her for her hand in marriage also promising to keep her secret so long as she told no one. Social Life Allies Her friends include Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat), Rachel Summers (Phoenix III), and Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler). Enemies None yet. Love Life Brian Braddock; Captain Britain. Powers Empathy: A telepathic talent which enables her to sense the emotions and feelings of all living creatures (from people, to animals, to plants) and can broadcast her own feelings to influence other people's emotions. * Natural Perception: Ability to “See” and “hear” natural/biological patterns of forces in the world around her. This power links with her natural/biological patterns of forces in the world around her. This power links with her empathy/shapeshifting. She can sense electromagnetic forces, air and convention currents, chemical reactions and even detect “visibly” telepathic communications. She can see and sometimes talk to ghosts. Empathic Metamorph: A shapeshifter who can assume the form of any living creature, even those who only exist in legends (once she became a Godzilla-like dragon and actually breathed fire, and another occasion she became a werewolf that looked like fellow X-Man Wolfsbane, and had all of a wolf's natural abilities). Meggan can assume the form of other people as well. Thanks to her empathy, Meggan's body will actually change in response to the emotions around her, becoming beautiful when she feels loved, or hideous when she feels fear or anger. Her elemental powers also cause Meggan to change in response to her surroundings, growing fur in extreme cold, or gills when she is submerged underwater. * Power Duplication: If she takes on the appearance of another mutant, she also gains their mutant powers. Elementalist: In her true form, she can manipulate, absorb or release elemental energy, this includes earth, fire, water, air and even energy. Thanks to Meggan's empathy, she has a psionic link to the natural forces of the Earth. By "speaking" to the elements, Meggan can command the environment around her, and her emotional state can affect the local ecosystems. She can extinguish forest fires with a thought, summon gale force winds or part the waters of a lake with wave of her hand, cause earthquakes in a flash of anger. Meggan has even been observed causing electromagnetic pulses by commanding the magnetic fields around her, freezing opponents by rapidly dropping the air temperature around them, or increasing the powers of elemental mutants (such as increasing the temperature of Peter Wisdom's heat blasts). Meggan has used her elemental powers to affect man-made objects, such as actually making the atoms in a building's roof move apart, creating a hole in the roof that resealed itself (without a trace of ever having a hole) once Meggan passed though (which suggests that Meggan's elemental powers may have a psychokinetic quality). Meggan can focus the elemental energies around her into devastating energy blasts. When she absorbs power she begins to glow. *Earth Energy Absorption: Ability to draw energy from the earth. Can use this power to augment her abilities to shape change, generate bio-blasts or fly. * Flight: Ability to propel herself through the air by force of will. * Environmental Immunity: Can adapt to her physical environment, becoming impervious to cold without changing shape to adapt. Magical Energy Manipulation: In her true form, she can manipulate magical energy, i.e. deflecting spells. Magical Affinity: Her powers grow more fluid and manageable and stronger while in magical realms. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: Meggan STRENGTHS: Meggan is an illiterate, TV Junkie with IN recall of anything she sees on Television. Magic. Empathy. Nature. WEAKNESSES: She is not very intelligent, and many times the emotions of those around her overwhelm her. As an empath and a shapeshifter this can result in her changing to fit the ideals of the person she is reading. She is very self conscious and will often changes shape based on her self image. Needs constant reassurance. -Meggan's mind does not have the same level of psychic 'blocks' that most humans and especially beings with psionic power do. This can make her impulsive; often acting on the present with little concern for the past or future. ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Gd 10 AGILITY: Rm 30 ENDURANCE: In 40 REASON: Pr 4 INTUITION: Gd 10 PSYCHE: Pr 4 SPEED: Ex 20 (Flight) POPULARITY: Pr 0 ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Ex 20 (1d20) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Fantastic Fn 35 ENERGY ATTACK: Ex 20 (1d20) ENERGY DEFENSE: Fantastic Fn 35 PSYCHIC ATTACK: Un 100 (1d100) PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Pr 4 ____________________ OTHER ABILITIES: Source. Empathy: Un 100 Empathic Metamorph: Un 100, ability to shapechange into any natural form. * Power Duplication: If she takes on the appearance of another mutant, she also gains their mutant powers. Am Elementalist: Can use the following *Earth: Mn *Fire: Am *Water: Mn *Air: Rm **Flight: Ex airspeed *Magnetic fields: In Earth Energy Absorption: When she absorbs power she begins to glow. Can use the following *Generate Bio-Blasts: .. ? * Environmental Immunity: ..? Magical Energy Manipulation: In *Deflecting Spells: Am ____________________ WEAPONS None.